


Eagle of the East

by LaserChick101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserChick101/pseuds/LaserChick101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio kills Cesare, only to go back in time! (A tiny Oneshot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagle of the East

Grabbing Cesare by his shirt Ezio told him in a steady voice, "Let fate decide your destiny." Throwing Cesare promptly off the building. It was done. Everything was over. He got his revenge. It took many years, but he got his revenge. Standing on top of the building he sighed, but from some mysterious force he was also thrown from the building. Screaming in surprise, Ezio steeled himself from the fall that would surely kill him.

But...Ezio kept falling rapidly, all around him a glowing white coming from everywhere around him. Scenes flashed around him, some familiar ones from his past, and others of what he recognized was Masyaf. Recognizing them instantly from paintings his father kept of the Assassin's Order in Masyaf, back when Altair was Mentor. 

And finally things slowed down and he fell on a roof of some sort, rolling to soften the blow. It softened the blow, but he still let out a groan when he landed on his injuries from his fight with Cesare. He felt different, yet couldn't put his finger on it. 

He heard footsteps coming toward him, but caught a glimpse of the Assassin's symbol, and knew that in the end, it would be okay.

Altair was stuck with his least favorite person in the world and their little brother. The mission was a simple one, bring back the Prophet, alive. Though it would be a challenge. Al Mualim did not specify who exactly was this 'Prophet'. All he told us was to bring back the 'Prophet' before the Templars do. They were forced to go to Jerusalem to handle this 'Prophet' business.

Kadar was practically bouncing on his saddle. "What do you think the Prophet will look like? Do you think, he will be wise and old? Will he have a long beard and be grouchy?"

Malik rolled his eyes in fondness for his little brother. "We are almost at Jerusalem, we will see for ourselves, who this Prophet is."

Ezio Auditore did not know why the Apple took him here to Jerusalem back in the Crusades. Ezio did know that Templars wanted him. Though nobody could guess that it was he, that was the 'Prophet'. Why he did not know nor want to know. First, he was throwing Cesare off the roof, and the next moment he is here in his seventeen-year-old body.

So now he is stuck here wandering around Jerusalem's market, with a list of food items to buy the Rafiq. The Rafiq was a kind man who let him stay with him, borrow his clothes and kept his identity a secret. He had just finished buying the listed items, when a guard bumped into him, causing him almost to drop his basket of food.

Ezio grumbled underneath his pale gray cloak that covered his face. The guards didn't like what he had to say and they drew out their swords. Ezio then put his basket on the ground safely and took out his dagger. Of course, nothing would go easy for him.

Then all of a sudden three men come out of nowhere dressed as Assassins and attacked the guards for him. Ezio then sheathed his dagger. He watched as they skillfully dodged their attackers and swiftly killed their opponents efficiently.

He noticed how there were one novice and two master assassins. As they turned to face him, they cornered him so that his back hit the wall. 

Ezio smirked at the three and spoke softly in Arabic,"You have helped me, so I shall help you, what is it that you want?"

The tallest of the three stepped forward, he was clearly the leader of the group. Ezio couldn't help but admire the physical features of the man, he was taller then Ezio had broad shoulders and muscles arms that hinted, that underneath those baggy robes was a muscular man.

The man pinned Ezio to the wall, a hidden blade shot out threateningly almost touching his neck. 

"Where is the Prophet?," the man said to Ezio. Ezio could not help but laugh at the request. Ezio swiftly shoved the man away from him and grabbed the previously forgotten basket and proceeded to climb the roofs.

The men did not delay in following him to the Jerusalem bureau. He slipped inside landing feet first in the open hatchet. He handed the basket to the kind old man behind the desk. The three men slipped in after him and looked at him curiously.

"So...are these men your assassin friends?" Ezio asked with his eyebrow raised. 

The Rafiq chuckled at Ezio, "Yes this that's is Altair, Malik, and Malik's brother Kadar."

"Care to explain, how they know about my...predicament, mi amico."

"Well, they are on a mission from Al Mualim about the 'Prophet.'"

"What does this mission entail?"

"He is interested in your...abilities and wants you to come to Masyaf."

Ezio looked at the man and ran his fingers through his hair causing his hood to fall back.

Altair could not help but stare at the exotic beauty that was in front of him. The young prophet could not be older than seventeen years old, younger than Kadar even. The primal urge to take him and protect him clawed at his chest. Choosing, instead to look at him coolly with an unimpressed look. Young the boy may be, but he could still be just as dangerous.

The Rafiq had told them to look for a young boy wearing civilian clothes, and most likely up to trouble and he would know who the Prophet was.

The Rafiq did not tell them that the boy was 'The Prophet.' 

It was irritating how he wanted to unravel this enigma, how he wanted to know him inside out. How he wanted to know him. How he wanted him.

This would be a very long and perhaps...interesting mission.


End file.
